During the next granting period we will continue our mechanistic study of model systems for vitamin B-6 enzymic catalysis. Our work will consist of the full thermodynamic and kinetic analysis of systems where Vitamin B-6 like schiff bases are held in rigid, different conformations. The systems to be studied include transiter metal ion coordination compounds, molecular complexes, and diastereoisomers of substitutionally inert complexes.